FF7 Trip to Promised Land
by WhiteMateria
Summary: This is my very first fan fic (a funny fan fic) made by me..just read it you'll see! mwahahah lol


Final Fantasy 7 - R.T.T.P.L 2!  
  
  
  
**Vincent drove through the next 5 hours and everyone cleaned up after last night**  
  
Cid: "God! What the $%^&* did we do last night?"  
  
KiKi: "I dunno i was in my room for the whole dam time watching "Friends Marathon!"  
  
(Jenova In Clouds Head): "Hello, cloud! Good morning.....I hope you had fun last night with the ancient girl..."  
  
Cloud: "SHUT UP!!  
  
*eveyone looked at him awkward*  
  
Jenova: "Oh, now your getting rude. I just said that i hoped you had a FANTASTIC time with the little slut, i mean ancient girl..."  
  
Cloud: "SHUT UP!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Everyone getting conserned now*  
  
Jenova: "Stop making a fool out of yourself, they cant here me! They can only hear you, so i would stop yelling! Plus, i can say whatever i want because i'm already dead and Sephiroth is holding me so BLEH!"  
  
Cloud: "Thats it! I can't take it no more!!! Sephiroth i'm going to kill you!"  
  
**Cloud ran to Sephiroth and started choking him!! He through him down and started trying to kill him.**  
  
Cloud: "GIVE ME JENOVA!!"  
  
Sephiroth: (yak) help! (choking uncontollably)  
  
Cloud: "Let me at her! Let me at HER!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "WHAT (yak) ARE(yak) you talking (yak) about???!!"  
  
**Barret broke them apart**  
  
Barret: "What the hell is wrong with you???!!!!!"  
  
Cloud: "He had JENOVA!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "So? It's my mother asshole!!"  
  
**Just then Aeris walks in casually with her regular clothes but short hair.**  
  
Aeris: "Hey whats with all that racket?"  
  
Cloud: "Nothing...nothing at all!"  
  
Sephiroth: "No! you lie! you attacked me and-"  
  
**Cloud put his hand over sephiroths mouth**  
  
Cloud: "and....we appologised for a mistaken .....thing! thats all!"  
  
Aeris: "Umm....okay....so whats for breakfast, i'm starving!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Didn't you already have breakfast?"  
  
Cloud: "(gasps) Sephiroth what foul mouth! I mean what are you talking about?"  
  
Aeris: "okay...then lets stop at a place to eat!"  
  
**Vincent passes by a breakfast food store called, "Chocobo Diner.**  
  
**eveyone sat inside and ordered to the waitress that was dressed up in a chocobo costume**  
  
Cid: "Hello! I would like to order the chocobo capsule with a strawberry shake!"  
  
Waitress: "okay...."  
  
RedXIII: "Umm, i would like a Barbeque chocobo head, with fish bone tea!"  
  
Waitress: "okay...."  
  
Tifa: "I would like to have a Cherry Pancake with an orange juice."  
  
Waitress: "M'kay"  
  
Aeris: "I would like to have a waffle with a glass of milk please."  
  
Cloud: "ME TOO!"  
  
**Waitress looks at Cloud questioningly**  
  
**All the rest oredered other things**  
  
Aeris Whipsers: (Cloud what are you doing?)  
  
Cloud whispers: (nothing i just wanted to have the same thing)  
  
Aeris whispers: (oh okay but next time say it a little lower, kay?)  
  
*Cloud Nods his head in agreement.*  
  
**Tifa just stared at them both laughing and talking for a while, and then she thumped on the table**  
  
Tifa: "AHH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" What is going on between you too??!!"  
  
Aeris: "what are you talking about? we were just talking!!"  
  
Cloud: "We were just talking!"  
  
Tifa: "Cloud butt out of this!! Aeris i know you did something to cloud now what did you do?"  
  
Cloud: "Ohhh!!! you mean that, yea we slept together last night!"  
  
**Everyone stopped in shock and horror exept for Sephiroth because he already knew.**  
  
Tifa: "You DiD WhAT??!!  
  
**Aeris kicks cloud so hard and grabs him**  
  
Aeris: "Umm, cloud come with me for..one..god DAM SECOND!!"  
  
Cloud: "What, was it something i said?"  
  
**They stepped outside**  
  
Aeris: "What the heck was that all about?"  
  
Cloud: "What do you mean? ...... ......... ? ... ..? ... ? ............OH!!! i know what you mean!! Opps....sorry."  
  
Aeris: "Yeah dam right your sorry!! I'm now afraid to go back in there becasue there mouths are probably dropped to the floor and tifa is very pissed!!"  
  
Cloud: "So, what do we do?"  
  
Aeris: "Lets stay out here for a while."  
  
**Meanwhile back with everyone in the Chocobo diner."  
  
Everyone says: "Oh my god!"  
  
Tifa: "Yes people this is serious! We must do something about this!!  
  
Cid: "Like what?"  
  
Tifa: "I know this might sound a little wierd but....we should kill her!!"  
  
*Sephiroth jumped up*  
  
Sephiroth: "Hmm not a bad idea, let me kill her with my sword!!"  
  
Cid: "Let me poisin her!!"  
  
RedXIII: "Let me eat her legs off!"  
  
Jenova: "Let me kill her with my mind games!"  
  
Tifa: "you know i think the first one was just better..kill her with Sephiroths Mesamune!"  
  
Sephiroth: "your speaking my language!"  
  
Tifa: "So, when we get to the promised land it will happen!!!!!"  
  
Everyone: "Mwahahaha!!"  
  
**Back with Aeris and Cloud**  
  
Aeris: "I wonder what there talking about?"  
  
Cloud: "Probably still shocked about what i said before."  
  
Aeris: ".......hey cloud you still remember the promise dont you?"  
  
Cloud: "Yea, why?"  
  
Aeris: "Well...i have a feeling that soomething bad.....really bad is going to happen between us....like one of us is going to leave.."  
  
Cloud: "Why ya think that?"  
  
Aeris: "I just have a sense in my mind that that might happen."  
  
Cloud: "But, we love eachother right?"  
  
Aeris: "love......(sigh)....yea love....what is love?"  
  
Cloud: "I dont know but i feel it."  
  
Aeris: "me too...."  
  
**They look up at the sunset as it goes down.**  
  
Cloud: "Whats taking them so long?"  
  
Aeris: "I dunno, i guess there still mad at us..."  
  
Cloud: "Oh."  
  
**Everyone opens the door and they went into the van, they followed them in.**  
  
**They drove for hours silent. Soon after a while, the sky was black and shining stars came out. Aeris looked up at them, so did cloud. He looked at her beautiful face light up in the moonlight as she was in a trance.**  
  
Rude: "What time is it?"  
  
Elena: "Bed time."  
  
Reno: "Haha, good one elena!"  
  
Elena: "Heh, yea...."  
  
**It was still silent until Cait sith had a problem**  
  
Cait Sith(Reeve): "I sense fear up ahead!"  
  
Sephiroth: (Looks around and spots something in the road, as he stops short)  
  
**Evereyone bumped there heads**  
  
Everyone: "OW!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!"  
  
Cid: "What the $%^& SEPHIROTH!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Heh Heh, sorry."  
  
(Sephiroth took out his Masamune(long sword) and stepped out of the van)  
  
(he turns to look at us and then turned back to continue walking toward it)  
  
(As he got closer, he saw that it was a harmless little bunny that was scared because of the van coming)  
  
(Sephiroth picked up the bunny and turned to say....)  
  
Sephiroth: "Is this the problem?? haha, don't make me laugh"  
  
**Just then The Giant Weapon appeared in front of the road, made a big thump on the ground, shook the whole van and roared**  
  
Sephiroth: "HOLY SHIT!!!!"  
  
Cid: "$%^%&&&*%$$%^^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tifa: "HOLY CRAP, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Sephiroth jumps into the van and zooms away as fast as he could)  
  
Sephiroth: "Phew! We lost him!"  
  
**Just then, the Weapon came back hitting the ground right in front of the van again**  
  
(Everyone screamed and Sephiroth took a fast U turn to the left that made a mark on the road)  
  
KiKi: "Oh man, i'm sooo scared!"  
  
(KiKi cuddeled up with Vincent)  
  
Vincent: (Blushing) "Umm guys can you slow down, your scaring KiKi here!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "at a time like this?........."  
  
Everyone: "HELL NO!!!!"  
  
**After a while when they thought that the Weapon was gone the van stopped because It was 12 am. Everyone was tired so they got ready for bed**  
  
Barret: "Good night people!"  
  
**As everyone were about to go into their bedrooms, they stopped and froze**  
  
Rufus: "Umm, maybe the weapon didn't miss us!"  
  
**The bedrooms were all blown up by the weapon**  
  
Barret: "OH man!! My New VAN!!...uh, okay people we will be sleeping in the living room tonight!"  
  
Everyone: "Dam!"(clicks fingers)  
  
  
  
  
  
**Stay tuned for the next exciting adventure of "The Trip tot he Promised land" SEE YA!!** 


End file.
